The Kids' Day Off
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: A while has passed since Ferris Bueller took that famous day off with his friends. But what happens when their children and their friends take a 'sick day? Join Nicole Bueller as she, her brother Jon and their friends have the best day of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I've returned! Hello everybody. So, i've decided to work on a new story involving Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I love the movie and liked this idea, so I put it together for a big fanfic! Hope you enjoy chapter 1! Oh, and I only own my OCs.**

For those who are about to read this story, you can understand the struggle of a teenager trying her best. Which is why I found this a necessary thing to do. As a Senior in highschool, I was under a lot of pressure. You can imagine what it was like- being the oldest and trying to maintain a perfect record. But I was never perfect, unless it came to my looks and quick thinking. But I- Nicole Bueller- would make one hell of a day. All I needed was the perfect lie. How I was I to know that a simple lie would lead my friends and I down quite a road. Here's how it all went down…..

Mornings in Chicago were always busy. Streets got crowded with cars and people just trying to make a living. There wasn't a whole lot to say about the morning except for that it was bright and cloudless. Or it seemed so in the early hours. Ethan Bueller ate his breakfast quietly as he watched his parents begin to rush. The tween was your typical boy. He was always rolling her eyes or trying to kiss ass. But the tiny blonde could never get away with things others could.

"Salone" Mr. Bueller exclaimed, running about the house," have you see my case?"  
"It's upstairs," his wife exclaimed," Ferris, could you get the kids up?"  
Ferris hadn't even noticed his oldest children weren't with their younger brother. Typical teenagers- never on time. He couldn't blame them much. High school was a pain in the ass. Grades, teachers, his devil of a principal. Yet he enjoyed every second of it. Only because he had his close friends by his side (one who became his wife). He began to remind himself of the best day he'd ever had with his two closest friends. How he had fun and (almost) got caught.

"Those were the days," he whispered to himself as he walked down the hall.

He grabbed his case and walked back down. He lightly tapped on the door before him, whispering his son's name. All he heard was a groan from his sixteen year old. Ferris knitted his eyebrows and opened the door. What a mess. Unfortunately, it seemed all teenage boys were this way. No doubt about that.

"Jonathan?" the father asked once more.

A pair of green eyes stared from under the covers. A pale face with messed up brunette hair rose before him. The color from his lips had drained, sweat rolling down his forehead. Ferris had seen this before. He sat down on the edge of the bed, examining his sickly looking son. Only had he seen his son a few times like this.

"Dad," Jonathan said, coughing," I feel like Death itself."

"You look like it too," Ferris said, chuckling and feeling his son's forehead. It was nearly on fire.

Perhaps his son was actually sick. Jonathan was known for being a faker in his younger days. Ferris could honestly say that he wasn't ashamed. High school was (although fun) painful. His only problem was the fake fever. If his wife found out, she'd make Jonathan wait in a doctor's office. Neither of them wanted that.

"I'll have to ask your mother," Ferris breathed out," but it looks like you're staying home, mister. Rest and medicine is what you need. We'll be back at six. Call if you need anything and don't do anything stupid."

With that, Ferris ruffled his son's hair and went to wake his daughter. Once again, he knocked on her door and did not receive a reply. He opened her door slightly, glancing for his daughter's face. Then, he noticed a mop of auburn hair and a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Nicole must've been sick as well.

"You too?" he sighed out, feeling her forehead," at least you aren't on fire like your brother."

Nicole didn't smile. She just stared at the wall, breathing in deeply. Not her typical behavior. Another ill child- which honestly relieved Ferris. He didn't want to leave his son by himself. Not that he didn't trust him, but Jonathan wasn't the type to fend for himself. Mrs. Bueller stood in the doorway, watching her husband repeat the words he told his son. With a kiss on the forehead, Ferris and Salone walked to the end of the stairs.

"I'm sure we can trust them," his wife exclaimed," after all, we did when we were their age."  
Mr. Bueller agreed, but wasn't too sure. He knew how he's been on 'sick days'. If they'd been faking it...he would still be proud. He kissed his wife and hugged his youngest before going outside to see his business partner (and best friend Cameron) waiting in his luxurious car.

"Sorry i'm late," Ferris said, hopping in," Jon and Nicole are sick and-"

"That's funny," Cameron admitted," Idina's sick too. I didn't want to leave her at home, but Kath convinced me otherwise."

Mr. Frye was protective of his family. After eighteen years of a miserable family, he vowed to protect and care for his wife and children. Sometimes, he got too protective and worried so much it made him sick.

"Hey," Ferris said as they drove off," we were good when left home."

"A bit irresponsible," Cam pointed out with a chuckle," But I guess we always did have fun."

"Exactly," Ferris said," and who knows? Maybe they'll have an adventure like we did."

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bueller was saying goodbye to her oldest children. She'd left her daughter in charge, making sure to watch her brother. All Ethan did was complain about how he had to go to school and his siblings didn't. But his mother wouldn't hear his protests as they walked out of the door. When Nicole heard them pull away, she hopped out of bed and flung open Jonathan's door.

"They-"

"Bought it?" Jonathan finished, jumping out of the doorway.

They'd gotten away with it. For the third time, the Bueller siblings faked another sick day. They'd been saving their 'illness' for a nicer day. And this was perfect.

"How did the fake fever work?" Nicole exclaimed as she rummaged for an outfit.

"Like a charm," he brother yelled back, flexing in his mirror," surprised dad didn't make me go to the doctor."

After celebrating their victory, the two sat down at the dining room table to discuss the day ahead of them. But more importantly, invite people. While Jonathan decided which friends to call up, Nicole was dialing a number she'd remembered since first grade.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in- forever. One, I forgot I'd written it! And two, I was a little skeptical about it. However, after seeing that someone does like this, I decided to continue with it! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and I only own my characters. Oh, and I'm going to put in a few references to other 80s movies throughout the story. See if you can catch them!**

Although the afternoon was pleasant, there were some people in the world not feeling that way. In a house, just three blocks from the Bueller residence, lived a family of three. However, only one person was home that morning. Painful groans and disgusting coughs came from a bedroom upstairs. In the bed, lay a teenager. Her hair was a complete mess, brunette curls going in every direction. A pair of blue eyes stared at the ceiling, wanting the pain she felt to end.

Idina's mother had warned her- the life of a teenage girl was a struggle. High school, love lives and (worst of all) puberty. On top of that, she had a sore throat, mixed with a terrible cough. She'd worried her father to pieces when he went to wake her up. He could only hear her moans and the weird voice she'd had as a result of the sore throat. The bright side of it all? Getting a day off of school.

Until her cell phone went off, Miss Frye thought she was the only one of her group taking the day off. She was glad to finally be alone. Her father refused to leave her side, however her mother got him to leave. Mrs. Frye requested that her daughter relax and not do anything stupid. As she thought about this, her phone vibrated. She closed her eyes and turned away.

"If you don't answer it," Idina mumbled to herself," she'll get the idea that you're either in school or you're sick. Just ignore it, just ignore it, just-.".

The phone displayed a missed call from Nicole. A sigh of relief escaped Miss Frye's lips. She threw her head back and enjoyed the five seconds of comfort she had. Until her cramps got to her again, and the phone rang. Angrily, Idina grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"What the fuck is it?" she hissed.

"It's so lovely to hear your bubbly voice," Nicole replied sarcastically.

Idina rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be playing games with her closest friend. She could hear Jonathan stifling in the background. It wasn't shocking not to hear a cough or sniffle from either sibling. The oldest children of the Bueller family had done this twice before. And (for some reason) never got caught.

"If you want me to come out and play," Idina groaned," the answer is no. I'm having terrible cramps and my throat is hoarse..".

"Come on," Nicole whined," it's not every day we don't have to worry about school or life. We've only got so long before we're stuck with a boring job for the rest of our lives. It'll be you, me, Jon and some others, mess around Chicago, have a little fun- what do you say?".

"I say i'm not going to get caught skipping," Miss Frye went on, ending the call.

She placed the phone on her chest and closed her eyes. She only wanted to be left alone. Then, another thought came to her mind. Perhaps Nicole was right. Senior year was ending at a rapid pace. It was summer then it was off to college. Life wouldn't get much easier than this. The phone vibrated, Idina picking it up. Two texts came in at the same time. One from Nicole, another from her father.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Frye texted," Do you need anything? I'll bring ice cream for you on the way home.".

Typical of Cameron Frye. He was a very protective father and always cared for his wife and daughter. Idina remembered being told why they never saw her grandpa. How he was mean and didn't love his family like Cameron did. It helped Idina understand why her father was always watchful and texting Idina and Katherine (her mother) constantly. She replied with the usual 'I'm fine' before reading her best friend's text.

"I know you're coming," Nicole's text said," I know you thought about what I said. I can read you like a book- that isn't Lord of the Flies. Besides, you've turned down the last two opportunities to do this. We'll be there in ten minutes. Leo convinced George to take Mr. Anderson's Mercedes Benz for the day.".

Leo Clarke and George Anderson were also close friends of the three. Leo had been a junior, while George was a freshman. That's why it had been so easy to get things off of the poor Anderson boy. Most of the time, Jonathan would convince the Clarke boy to scare George with empty threats. However, Leo (in reality) had been a shy young man. Despite being well built- and having great wrestling skills-he was timid and spoke in a soft voice. Idina knew Nicole had liked Leo, despite the Bueller girl denying the statement.

"Fine," Idina quickly texted back, getting ready.

A horn was suddenly heard outside. Idina jumped forward, realizing she had fallen asleep. The noise continued until the Frye girl grabbed her purse and ran outside. She angrily tapped on the window of the Mercedes. It slowly rolled down, revealing the smiling face of Nicole Bueller.

"Glad to see you overcame your awful dilemma of puberty and a sore throat," she told sweetly.

"Unbelieveable," Idina groaned, getting on the right side," I really am sick you know.".

"Sure you are," Nicole joked.

When Miss Frye opened the door, a chunky blonde awaited her. George got a nervous look on his face when he saw the sick senior. Everytime he tried acting tough, he ended up cowering away. The Anderson boy knew Idina was actually kind of scary. She leaned in, a disapproving look coming to her face.

"Move over," she demanded through her teeth.

"No," George exclaimed, trying to be the bigger person.

An angered look came to Idina's face. She didn't want to deal with this freshman. Not now, anyways. Seeing the scowl, George scrambled to the other side of the car, switching places with Jonathan. He didn't mind as his sister's best friend sat next to him. He could tell she was not happy.

"Hey Idina," he said casually.

"Hi Jon," she mumbled, buckling up,"Where are we going?".

"First," Leo spoke," we've got to pick up Vicki and Brian.".

Vicki LaRusso was a sophomore that had moved to Chicago just last year. After two months of talking and meeting up, she became close friends with the group. She was even the girlfriend of Nicole and Jon's cousin, Brian Volbeck. He was thin, having a mop of short dirty blonde hair that always seem to hide his hazel eyes. Brian was a sophomore as well, having Vicki in almost all of his classes.

Without another word, Leo revved up the engine and turned the radio up. Pink Floyd blasted through the speakers, overpowering George's requests.

"Just be careful," he begged," this car is his third favorite thing. If it gets wrecked, i'll be his least favorite thing.".

"Calm down," Idina grumbled.

And with that, the group was off.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll be back with more some time this week. Be**

 **sure to leave a review and Happy Halloween everybody.**


End file.
